


Sanscest oneshots (Requests Open)

by JannieBean



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannieBean/pseuds/JannieBean
Summary: You might know me through wattpad, which my username is ‘Itz Galaxy Neko’, if not- Hello, hello. This is my little corner of… Stuff, you can request Fluff, Angst, Lemon etc etc, as long as it’s not illegal like incest, underage, you get the drill. I hope you enjoy my writing? You can always add requests in the comments, sometimes I might not see them because eHeh I don’t check my emails often but I’m trying my best, I’m also busy sometimes so there’s not always frequent posts, thank you.
Relationships: yet to be added





	Sanscest oneshots (Requests Open)

You can request your ships here, though preferably here- You can always request somewhere else, it'll just be easier for me here though. Thanks!


End file.
